


Край

by Greykite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greykite/pseuds/Greykite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Благодаря ей, он сделал большой шаг вперед. Нюанс заключается в том, что до этого он стоял на краю пропасти.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Край

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фест редких пейрингов «I Believe». С личным фаноном автора совпадает только частично.

Они стоят над обрывом. Беллатрикс смеется.   
Море шумит под ними, волны бьются о скалы. Барти старается не смотреть вниз – вместо этого он глядит на нее. Неотрывно. Во все глаза.   
Она смеется и говорит что-то. Что – он не слышит, ветер уносит слова и бросает в море. Она манит его рукой.  
Барти сглатывает и делает шаг. Другой. Ноги как деревянные. Она продолжает смотреть на него, прищурившись, и он идет. Становится на самый край рядом с ней. Немыслимо открыть рот, чтобы признаться – Барти всегда боялся высоты. То есть не совсем. Просто от высоты у него неприятно сосет под ложечкой и кружится голова – так и кажется, что скоро он упадет. Мысль о падении чем-то приятна, соблазнительна – как взгляд Беллатрикс, горячий и темный. Она откинула капюшон, черные волосы треплет ветер. Ласкает кудри, пропуская между невидимых пальцев. Сам Барти тоже хотел бы так.   
Губы пересыхают, он облизывает их кончиком языка.   
Она усмехается. На ее лице написан восторг. Полный, незамутненный ничем. Кажется – будь с ней метла, она тотчас бы взлетела в воздух, наперегонки с ветром. Барти представляет ее, в стремительном почти что падении, стиснувшую древко побелевшими пальцами – видит, как, едва не коснувшись воды, она выводит метлу из пике, – как она уверенно движется в небе, даже с прикушенной в напряжении нижней губой. Точно так же уверенно, как стоит на земле.  
Она наклоняется к нему ближе, и Барти вздрагивает.  
– Потрясающе, правда? – теперь ее близкий шепот немного перекрывает шум, вплетается в дикую песню ветра и волн. – Мы как-то летали здесь с Рудольфом.   
Она говорит об этом так просто. Еще бы. Ничего нет проще, если только найдется свободный час – среди рейдов, собраний и планов, – вылететь, даже прямо из штаба, пронестись над Лондоном под дезиллюминационным. А потом уже можно и не таиться, нырять в облака, и дальше – играть в «догони меня» над сумрачным морем.   
Барти никогда не жаловался на слабость воображения.   
Он ощущает не ревность, а только зависть. Безнадежную, тихую, как все восемнадцать предыдущих лет жизни младшего Крауча, надоевших ему до зубного скрежета.   
Он давно и безнадежно завидует Рудольфу Лестранжу, который может не зависеть ни от кого. Разве что от воли Лорда… но это другое. Совершенно, совсем. Это не то, что быть вечно вторым, растрепанным, нелепым мальчишкой, в давящей тени тезки-отца. Убей кто-то старшего Крауча, Барти бы даже не плакал. Отец ни у кого не вызывал любви, разве только у матери. Никакой любви и никакой преданности, не навязанной, а добровольной.   
Совсем, совершенно не так.   
Барти поворачивает голову в сторону – только чуть-чуть. Чтобы лучше видеть лицо.  
В этом он завидовал тоже. Может, даже сильнее, чем в чем-то другом.   
Между ним и Беллатрикс – расстояние меньше ладони. Она снова смотрит на море. Стоит, словно не чувствует холода. Черные пряди порой щекочут Барти щеку и шею, и он вздрагивает от этих случайных касаний.   
– Зачем мы тут? – он задает вопрос, напрягая горло. Кажется – не докричится, настолько она не здесь. Подавшись вперед, Беллатрикс вглядывается вдаль, жадно, отчаянно. Но через несколько долгих секунд поворачивается к нему.  
– Чтобы ты посмотрел на море, конечно, – ее усмешка.   
И Барти смотрит.   
– Оно… красивое. Да, – это единственное, что он может сказать. По крайней мере, без того, чтобы случайно себя не выдать. Но что-то тянет его за язык, и он продолжает, глядя вниз, на волны, бьющиеся о камень: – Но еще и опасное. Сильное, злое. Такое… могущее порвать все цепи. Море… оно как ты.   
Он смотрит, как волны поднимаются выше. Голова снова кружится, и он упадет сейчас. Упадет, чтобы падать долго, сладко, и слышать ветер, свистящий в ушах голосом Беллатрикс. Барти делает шаг вперед. Край утеса крошится под ногами.   
Он не смотрит на Беллатрикс. Но почему-то через какой-то миг ее глаза появляются перед ним – темно-синие, бездонные, почти черные. Ему кажется, что это галлюцинация. А потом ее лицо становится еще ближе, и Барти действительно падает. Стремительно, словно камень. Без воли, без мыслей, безо всего.  
Они целуются на самом краю утеса, над волнами. Жаркие и умелые губы, требовательный рот.   
Она развернула его к себе и держит крепко, железной хваткой. Боевик. Солдат Лорда. Женщина, не похожая на других. Барти чувствует себя мелкой птицей, нырнувшей в море.   
– Будь осторожен, – выдыхает она, прервав поцелуй. – Чуть-чуть – и пришлось бы применять Левикорпус.   
Слова такие обыденные. Барти моргает от удивления.   
– И лучше сразу говори о таком, – она бросает, уже отвернувшись. – Если тебя вдруг послать на задание, то что будет?   
Он даже не может ответить сразу.  
– Это… я думал, что это слабость, – бормочет он.  
– Слабость, – легко соглашается Беллатрикс. – Но слабость надо прикрыть, прикрыть для врага. Такого не добиться, если играть в гордого и не сообщать своим.  
Барти вздыхает. Свои; конечно, свои. Просто он еще не привык быть своим среди Пожирателей. Кажется – он вот-вот сделает что-то не так, и его могут лишить всего, что он получил.   
Поэтому Барти молчит и старается за двоих. Он еще слишком молод, но Беллатрикс и Рудольф – снова Рудольф, как всегда, – совсем ненамного старше.   
Если хорошо постараться, то однажды всё будет правильно. Будет взгляд сверху вниз, протянутая для поцелуя рука. Холодные слова благодарности, высказанные тщательно выверенным голосом. И потом, когда Барти встанет с колен, переполненный счастьем услышать похвалу Лорда, – он поймает благодарный, восхищенный взгляд Беллатрикс. Через весь зал собраний – навылет.   
Его личная награда. Самая потрясающая из возможных.  
Барти трясет головой. Он не жалуется на воображение, так что слишком увлекся.   
Беллатрикс уже спускается вниз, подобрав край плаща. Он следит за ее движениями – четкими, резкими. Она сохраняет равновесие идеально, часы тренировок здесь только на пользу. Чему тренировки во вред, так женственности, той самой, из маминых красивых журналов. Беллатрикс крепкая, сильная, у нее жесткие пальцы, а в пальцах труднее представить иголку, чем сигарету. Ей плевать, накрашены ли ресницы и губы.  
Она лучше всех этих тонких девочек в модных мантиях, вместе взятых.   
Он смотрит на море еще одну-две секунды. Потом начинает спускаться сам. Не дожидаясь грубоватого окрика.  
Ему не хочется разрушать свои мысли. Барти не позволит себе забыть поцелуй на кромке скалы.   
Он спускается вслед за Беллатрикс и смотрит ей в спину.   
Голова снова начинает кружиться. Кажется, что сейчас его собьет ветром с ног, он слетит со склона, раскинув руки, и они вдвоем покатятся по траве и камням – целуясь так, что потемнеет в глазах. До пропасти, до самого края. Туда, где черным-черно.   
В глазах и правда темнеет. Барти зажмуривается и дергает головой.  
Секунд через десять это проходит.

*  
В штаб-квартире диваны старые. Скрипучие, обшарпанные. Даже с дырами. Однажды кто-то рассказал Барти, что сюда просто тащат всё, что жалко выкидывать. Коллективная свалка всех чистокровных. Тогда он поморщился.   
Он думает – хорошо, что Беллатрикс не слышала. Ей бы не понравилось, что она может заниматься _этим_ на свалке.   
Они вваливаются сюда после боя. Беллатрикс держит его за руку и тяжело дышит, ее мантия вся в пыли. Беллатрикс сегодня водила группу, и после боя они все – как пьяные, что-то такое бурлит в крови. А Барти сегодня впервые убил человека. Мысль об этом обыденная и простая, как пыль на мантии. Ему почему-то совершенно не страшно. Не больно, хотя он сильно ушибся плечом. Беллатрикс дала ему что-то выпить, он помнит. Зелье со вкусом лазаретных лекарств. Чтобы Барти не боялся высоты, по ее словам. Но он вообще перестал бояться чего-то еще, кроме провала задания.   
Барти просто не хотел подвести. Он даже о смерти не думал. Смерть не значила ничего.   
Сейчас он не боится тоже. В голове душно и гулко, но Барти знает: он смог. Он теперь сможет всё.   
Он смотрит в лицо Беллатрикс и тонет в ее глазах. Больших, темно-синих. Опасных, как открытое море. Он тонет, но не боится тонуть, и целует Беллатрикс в губы. Сам.   
И она отвечает.  
У Беллатрикс неженская хватка. Жесткие пальцы, уверенные ладони. Она расстегивает крючки и пуговицы на его одежде быстрее, чем он сам. Завязки его штанов расходятся под ее пальцами. Он старается не слишком отстать. Резче стягивает с Беллатрикс ту одежду, какая осталась.   
Она успевает еще махнуть палочкой и поставить «заглушку», прежде чем упасть на диван. Барти падает на нее, неловко сначала. Злится на себя, но быстро находит, как. Он хочет ее, свою награду за первую смерть. Во имя Лорда.   
– Во имя… – хрипло шепчет она. Она не отказывает. А он – обязательно сможет.  
Беллатрикс обнимает его ногами, вцепляется в плечи. Ногти рвут кожу, как когти. Поцелуй в шею – требование, поцелуй в ключицу – приказ.  
Она прижимает его к себе, и он толкается вперед. И еще раз. И снова. Пока не слышит гортанный стон.   
Волосы Беллатрикс разметались, на лице пот. Приоткрытые веки дрожат. Барти смотрит на нее жадно, не прекращая движений. Было бы еще лучше, если бы он не знал, что не первый. Не только его привилегия – видеть ее такой.  
Он все равно думает про Рудольфа, не может не думать. Но только секунду, может быть две. Все равно Беллатрикс сейчас с ним. Беллатрикс отдается, целует, стонет.  
А Барти больше не завидует. Зависть сдулась, как пустой шарик. Осталась любовь. Любовь горячая, жаркая. Как ее кожа. Кожа Беллатрикс, кажется, горит под руками, а Барти жаждет прикоснуться везде.   
– Я люблю тебя, – шепчет он. Слова жгут горло, как кожа – руки. Он хочет выдохнуть их ей в губы. Она отворачивается, и влажный поцелуй приходится куда-то под ухо.   
Барти едва не задыхается от детской обиды. Как так. Но она подается ему навстречу, и он забывает. Волны встают каждая выше прошлой, захлестывают с головой. Тонуть в Беллатрикс сладко и радостно. Он любит, даже если Беллатрикс отворачивается, мотает головой. Не дает губы. Барти знает – она нечаянно. Просто не может не двигаться. Даже так. И он двигается вместе с ней.   
Беллатрикс вскрикивает. Пронзительно, как чайка над морем. Она распахивает глаза, и Барти тонет в ней окончательно. Море становится глубоким колодцем, пустотой под обрывом. И Барти падает, падает, падает, но она снова успевает его схватить. Сжать мертвой солдатской хваткой, вернуть в реальность.  
Барти лежит, суматошно дыша, уткнувшись в ее плечо. Только через какое-то время он понимает, что надо бы встать.   
Он подбирает свою одежду и слышит за спиной шорох. Оборачивается. В одной руке у него нижняя рубашка, в другой штаны.   
– Уф, – говорит она. Откидывает с лица волосы.   
– Тебе… ну, понравилось? – он ничего больше не может сказать.  
Она кивает. Как-то рассеянно.   
– Ты и лучше можешь, я думаю. Тут тоже надо сосредотачиваться, как в бою.  
Он все-таки натягивает одежду. При ней неловко быть голым дольше, чем надо.   
– То есть я смогу еще… практиковаться? – слово вносит долю цинизма. Его защита.  
– Может быть, – она пожимает плечами. – Это хороший способ расслабиться. Если, конечно, не хочешь стать выпивохой.   
Барти кивает. Он и так не пьет ничего крепче сока. Надо бы начинать, но ему просто не хочется. Ни капельки. В самом буквальном смысле.   
Беллатрикс одевается куда быстрее, чем он. Завязывает собственные штаны. В бой она ходит, одетая по-мужски.  
– А теперь мне надо доложить Лорду.   
Барти кивает. Отворачивается, чтобы все-таки поднять с пола мантию.  
Говорят, что Беллатрикс… – о да, говорят. Он не знает, слышно ли в ее голосе что-то такое. Интимное. Может да, может нет. Но к Лорду ревновать еще более глупо, чем к Рудольфу Лестранжу. Потому что Лорд – это совершенно другое. Совсем.  
И Барти скажет кому угодно, что он тоже любит Лорда. Сильнее жизни. Даже, может быть, сильнее, чем Беллатрикс.   
Сегодня он убил в первый раз. Потому что смотрел на нее, а она стояла у стены и говорила взглядом – давай. Бой уже кончился, но в бою он как-то обошелся и без Авады. А убить было надо. Конечно. Он даже сможет убить отца, убить сам.  
Потому что он больше не сомневается. Потому что он любит. Потому что это теперь одно.  
Он сидит на диване, который пахнет их с Беллатрикс потом. Голова немного кружится, но это пройдет. Головокружение ничего не значит по сравнению с тем, что теперь ему ясно.  
Он сидит на диване, едва накинув на плечи мантию. По губам змеится улыбка.   
– Надо любить.  
Он повторяет слова. Одни и те же.  
– Надо просто очень любить. До конца. До самого дна.  
Дна пропасти.  
Барти смеется.

 

*  
Двое стоят на опушке леса. Мужчина и женщина.   
Он сутулится, и у него руки в карманах. Она нахмурена, и у нее в руке сигарета.  
Сквозь утренний туман виден силуэт. Контур здания, хорошо знакомого им обоим.   
Они – муж и жена. Их связывает фамилия, дружба детства и клеймо на руке. А лес принадлежит к территории поместья Лестранжей.   
– И как всё прошло? – спрашивает Рудольф.  
Беллатрикс пожимает плечами. Очень неопределенно.  
– Он настолько плохой любовник? – кажется, его это веселит.   
– Не в этом дело.   
– А в чем тогда? – в голосе любопытство.  
– Если мужчина начинает во время секса думать о любви, он в большой беде, – произносит она, как цитату. – Не слышал?  
Он качает головой.  
– Нет, ни разу. Что-нибудь маггловское, наверное, – по ровному тону нельзя понять, шутит ли Рудольф. Но Беллатрикс реагирует однозначно. Дергает плечом.  
– Маггловское, ха!   
Больше она ничего не говорит. Целых две минуты.   
Он в это время смотрит. Не столько на нее, сколько вообще вокруг. Но Беллатрикс с сигаретой вписывается в утренний пейзаж более чем неплохо.  
– В общем, я это читала еще в Школе. Сто лет назад. Курица Аманда притащила в спальню какие-то книги. Дерьмо, конечно, но попадалось и ничего так, знаешь. Особенно в отдельных отрывках.   
– У меня и правда другой круг чтения.   
Беллатрикс только фыркает.   
– В общем, парень… как это говорят у нас те, кто попроще: попал.   
Рудольф пожимает плечами.   
– Это естественно. Ты же дала повод. Он думает, что ты позволяешь себе принадлежать ему.   
– Он глупый. Я не принадлежу.  
– Конечно, – Рудольф соглашается.   
Никто не упоминает о том, что и так известно. Их жизнь, кровь и судьба – в руках Лорда. Они оба преданы ему до конца. Своего – или уж как получится.  
Когда-то он был растрепанным, нелепым мальчишкой. Вечно в тени отца и брата.   
Она когда-то была девчонкой-задирой. Без малейшего шанса на выгодный брак.  
Служение придало их жизням смысл.  
Им обоим есть, что вспомнить, глядя на Барти. Только вот они не вспоминают.   
– Все-таки жаль, что он не попал в авроры, – Рудольф бросает в туман слова, словно мячик.  
– Чтобы на первой же стычке ему проломили череп молодчики Ивэна? – ответный мячик вопроса летит к нему. – Так бы и вышло. А мальчик ведь еще нам полезен, правда?  
– Полезен, – Рудольф кивает. – Он перестанет быть полезным, только когда труп Крауча вышвырнут из кресла главы департамента. Да и потом тоже еще немного. Но у нас был бы источник. Лорд говорил – ты знаешь.  
– Лорд прав, – в ее голосе сталь. – Но этих аврорских ублюдков так просто не завербуешь. Тут уже знаешь ты.   
– Вот и говорю, что жаль.   
– И так сойдет.   
– Не буду спорить.  
– Вот и не надо.  
Беллатрикс забывает затягиваться. Дым смешивается с туманом.   
– Мальчик и так был готов убить. Видел бы ты, как он на меня смотрел. Как в бездонный колодец, – она бывает поэтична, хотя нечасто. – Сейчас перегнется и упадет. Только круги на воде и останутся.  
– Падающего – подтолкни?   
Она не отвечает. Секунды тянутся, как клочья тумана.   
– Приятного ему полета, значит, – произносит Рудольф задумчиво.   
Беллатрикс криво усмехается. Ей нравится такой юмор.  
– Ты посмотрел воспоминания?  
– Уже.  
– Почистил, что надо?   
– За кого ты меня принимаешь?  
– За умника, которому нужен глаз за глаз, – она огрызается, но беззлобно. – Ну да не в этом. Знаю.   
– Вот именно что. Всё, как надо. Практически что конфетка. Любой аврор будет счастлив увидеть воспоминание анонимной свидетельницы.   
– На котором единственный душка-сын Крауча убивает жалкую грязнокровку. Трагедия.   
Рудольф снова кивает.   
– Еще какая. Но мы не будем прибегать к этому. Я пока не считаю нужным.  
– Ты? – вопрос звучит как угроза.  
– Лорд тоже.  
Беллатрикс успокаивается в одно мгновение. Поворачивается к Рудольфу, ищет что-то в его лице. Он делает гримасу – «не стоит». Беллатрикс верна Лорду чуть более сильно. И всё. Они давно договорились именно так и считать.   
– В общем, намекни ему на очередном… свидании, что он теперь крепко повязан.  
– Постараюсь. Только скоро пора будет заканчивать. Знаешь, это как пересоленный суп. Слишком много. Да и пережмем ведь.   
– Он с нами, к счастью, не из-за твоей красоты.  
– Еще ради твоих прекрасных глаз, знаю.  
Рудольф улыбается.  
– Кому как не тебе знать, что я не сплю с мужчинами. Даже с такими вот.   
Беллатрикс рассеянно кивает.  
– А все-таки… – она не договаривает и как-то безнадежно взмахивает рукой. Той, в которой дотлевает забытая сигарета.  
Рудольф сжимает губы. Лицо становится жестким. Он негромко говорит:  
– Нам пора.   
Но все-таки ждет, пока Беллатрикс докуривает, будто нарочно растягивая секунды. Она бросает окурок на землю, затаптывает каблуком. Поворачивается к Рудольфу, и на ее лице уже невозможно ничего прочитать.  
– Пойдем, – он повторяет.   
Она без споров вкладывает ладонь ему в руку, и супруги Лестранж вместе аппарируют в штаб.


End file.
